The life of Mika Nakamura
by Avenger and the Geisha
Summary: A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body. But what if a sound soul needs a sound heart to survive. This is a story of a Grimm Reaper who needs a sound heart to survive. She found a perfect soul to help. This is a story of how the legendary weapon changes her life. A birthday gift for SasukeU16 slight Soma


**Happy Birthday SasukeU16 hope you like the story**

The Life of Mika Nakamura

Mika POV

"My name is Mika Nakamura-Armageddon. I'm a four star Dark Arms grim reaper. I'm Kidd's imotou-chan, and the sane sibling. Lord Death is my otou-sama, and he's an overprotective father. I live next door to my childhood friends Maka Albarn-Evans and her husband Soul Evans. This is my weapon and husband Kage Armageddon he is also my death scythe. This is a story about I met the man who changed my life for the better."

Normal POV

A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body. But what if a sound soul needs a sound heart to survive. This is a story of a Grimm Reaper who needs a sound heart to survive. She found a perfect soul to help. This is a story of how the legendary weapon changes her life.

Maka POV

"Maka - Chop." I said hitting Soul in the middle of the forehead with my clipboard. My name is Maka Albarn-Evans. I now have a D-cup size breasts and Soul is a lot taller and plays the piano more often.

"Ouch, babe what was that for?" Soul asked rubbing his head.

"Stop acting cool Soul Evans or you'll be sleeping on the couch. The classroom is for teaching." I said getting slightly irritated.

"Come on Maka, you love it when I act like this." Soul said.

"No I don't Soul Evans. Where did you even get that idea?" I said blushing.

"Your blushing Maka-chan~" A voice said from behind me and I turned around to see Mika Nakamura: the youngest Death child, she has light purple hair with three white strips down the middle of her hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a grim reaper outfit modified for a dark arms meister.

"What are you doing here Mika-chan?" I said.

"Otou-sama has summoned me, I checked what he wanted and he told me to get you and Soul for a group mission. So let's go to the Death Room." Mika told us grabbing our hands and leaving.

Mika's POV

I got us to the Death Room only to find a five year old girl sitting on top of Otou-sama's mirror with Otou-sama, Mifune, Angela, and a seven year old boy trying to coax her down. I sighed as I shook my head.

"Abby, come to Auntie Mika. Alex keep your best friend under control please. Konichiwa, Otou-sama, Mifune, Angela." I said as Abby; who had Kidd hair color and eyes while also her Aunt Liz length in hair, her mother randomness and her father symmetrical behavior, superflyingtacklepounced me and I gave her a dango stick to shut her up while we get our mission.

"Why hello Mika-chan, Maka-chan, Soul-kun." Otou-sama said in his normal voice as Alex; who is a mirror image of his father Soul he also inherited his mother's temper, went and stood by his father like his father.

"Otou-sama, before we start the briefing I would like to know why my five year old niece is at the academy when she is supposes to be with Aniki." I asked.

"Yesterday our dear Abigail agreed to be a weapon as long as her Meister is Alexander, so they enrolled in the academy today with permission from their parents. But Kidd had a condition for it because of her 'problem' he said that she is to be watched by Mifune, Angela, and Alex at all times and to be kept away from Stein." He told me while taking Abby from me and handing her to Alex and shooing everyone else out.

"Now for the mission briefing. There is a legendary weapon on the peak of Mt. Olympus. His name is Kage Armageddon, he is a dark arms weapon and rumors believe he is Tsubaki's younger cousin. I think he'll be a great addition to our family and Mika-chan I want you to convince him to become your weapon." Otou-sama said.

"But Otou-sama, I don't need a weapon." I said in retort, but inside I wanted a weapon that was compatible to my soul wavelength.

"I know my daughter very well Mika, Ashura was the same way before he went insane. Now, go get this weapon." He said.

"Very well Otou-sama. Who is going with me to protect me from the kishin souls?" I asked

"That is why Maka and Soul are here. They will go with you to help." He told us waving us off to our mission.

~Later that day~

Normal POV

Sidd was walking through the halls of the academy when he heard sounds coming from the janitor's closet. He walked over to the door and opened it to find Lord Death's granddaughter, Abby and Soul's son, Alex making out.

"DING DONG, DONG DING!" Sidd shouted with a smirk.

"Oh fuck, we're late for class!" Alex shouted standing up and seeing Sidd standing there. Abby was making tallies on a sheet of paper.

'Oh fuck, damnit we were caught. Death and Dad are going to fucking kill me' Alex thought as he was grabbed along with Abby by Sidd heading to the Death room.

"Stormy, we are dead." Alex told Abby as they were in front of Death's Door **(AN: please excuse the pun)**

"Why what do we have here?" Death asked Sidd

"Well I just caught these two making out in the janitor's closet." Sidd replied.

"Ah, well they are alright. But we will tell their parent and they will have a remedial lesson." He told them.

Lord Death POV

"Your remedial lesson is to clean the library and all the blackboards in the entire school." I said while wondering how Mika, Maka and Soul were doing.

Abby POV

During the our remedial lesson I was going through the books in the library when I found a book on the floor called Excalibur and I made a screwed up face and chucked it across the room and it hit Alex in the back of the head. I heard the story from Otou-san and Star-ji and I was not stupid enough to do the same thing they did. I would have ended up throwing a kunai knife at his face.

"Oi, Stormy what the fuck was that for!?" Alex shouted at me.

"Read the title of that book and you will see why I threw it. But gomen for hitting you in the head with it, babe. Oh and you need to give your offerings to my swear jar." I said back.

He picked up the book and read the title before walking to the rank four only section and placed it on a high shelf. He then looked at me and said "Now, I understand why you made that damn face and threw that fucking book across the room and it hit me. Oh shit, how much do I have to offer up this time?" He asked.

"You owe one dollar and seventy-five cents, babe. When we get back to Death Mansion you need to pay your respects to the swear jar." I said as we had finished up and headed back to my place.

Mika POV

As we got to the base of the stairs with on the mountain with a sign that said 'pathway to great power, but beware with great power comes a great risk' I told Maka and Soul to wait for me here at the base or help the city from the kishins invasion.

"Very well Mika-chan, Soul-kun and I will wait here while you go get Kage. You better be careful." Maka told me.

"Right." I them as I went up the stairs to meet this legendary weapon that my father was interested in. After two hours of climbing the stairs I came upon a shrine with a picture of Otou-sama. When I entered the shrine I saw him. He had long mid back long black spiky hair, a black shirt, pants and trench coat and 2 chains over his shoulders. He also had an X scar across his face.

"You who have just entered my shrine what is your name and why are you here?" He spoke in calm voice.

"My name is Mika Nakamura daughter of Lord Death and I wanted to know I you could be my weapon?" I spoke in a determine voice.

"The Grim Reaper daughter. Please answer me this, why would the daughter of Lord Death be interested in a dark arms and not a scythe?" He asked curiously.

"I want to be a better Grimm Reaper then my father, and brother. As for your question about me being interested in the dark arms I've always had an interest in them, and I have a niece who has a dark arms weapon." I answered.

Kage POV

"What is this weapon name?" I asked.

"Her name is Hikari Nakatsukasa." Mika told me.

I made an odd face. **(A/N Kidd and Black Stars face when the fairy asked if they met Excalibur)**

"You know this weapon I take it Kage-sama?" She asked.

"Hai, she is my older twin sister, and she was a child prodigy." I said as calmly as possible while having the same look on my face.

"So will you be my weapon Kage Armageddon ?" She asked.

"You seem to match my natural soul wavelength, so I'll be you weapon." I told her as I open my eyes to see a very beautiful girl.

"Thanks Kage, we'll make a great team and surpass my Otou-sama." Mika told me as we shook hands. As her comlink went off.

"Mika, I hope you found that legendary weapon because Soul and I need some serious backup." A voice said.

"Hai I did Maka-chan and we're on our way. Kage, kusanagi mode." She said as I transformed into a kusanagi with a silver chain, blood red handles, and midnight black blades. She ran down the stairs and we saw small village at the base of the mountain being attacked by a dozen kishins. This pissed me off to the extreme. When we got to the village we immediately got to work fighting the kishins. After about five minutes we defeated all the kishins I ate their souls. This was my first battle with my new meister and possibly my one true love.

5 Years Later

Kage POV

We just got our 99th Kishin soul and about ready to go get the soul of a witch, Mika and I been dating for a couple of years after we meet. If we get the witch's soul, I gonna propose to her. Lord Death already granted his consent to the proposal and so did her brother Kidd after I beat him in a duel. I meeting with Blair and her wife Mizume, my cousin Tsubaki, her husband Black Star, their daughter Yuki, Maka, her husband Soul, their son Alexander, Kidd, his wife Patti, their daughter Abby, my sister Hikari, my childhood friend Noches, his weapon Darkness Bringer, and his girlfriend Azusa. We were at one of Maka party when Mika told me.

"Let go babe I wanna get Medusa soul tonight and make you my death scythe." Mika told me.

"Sure thing Mika. Let get going Medusa not gonna know what hit her." I told her.

Meanwhile in Death City

Normal POV

'BOOM' one if the blast from Medusa attack destroyed the building while Mika dodge the debris.

"Kage Kami Ryuu-sune mode." She told him.

"Hai." He told her back. The fight went on for another 5 minutes before both shouted "Soul resonance. The legendary skill of a dark arms meister, Shin Kami Ryuu-sune mode. Let's go Final dragon emperor strike." Mika said as she sliced Medusa in half and her soul showed up and Kage swallow the witch then he became a Death Scythe.

KagePOV

After the battle and becoming a death scythe I got on one knee then I asked "Mika Nakamura will you make me the happiest death scythe and marry me?"

With tears forming in her eyes she said "Yes I will marry you Kage."

A Few days later

**Lord Death POV**

**Justin Law Officiating **

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace.

Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained.

Through marriage, Kage Armageddon and Mika Nakamura make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Kage and Mika will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other.

We are here today – before Lord Death – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of Kage and Mika. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds.

Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?

Death the Kidd: Her family and friends gathered here today do.

Justin: This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship – the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives.

By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Kage and Mika from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for "what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labor – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness.

This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you.

Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a lifelong consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last.

Justin to Kage: Do you Kage take Mika to be your wife – to live together after Lord Death's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?

Kage: I will.

Justin to Mika: Do you Mika take Kage to be your husband – to live together after Lord Death's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?

Mika: I will.

Justin: What token of your love do you offer? Would you place the ring(s) in my hand?

May this/these ring(s) be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women year. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May this/these ring(s) on her/their finger(s) symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts.

Justin to Kage: Kage, in placing this ring on Mika finger, repeat after me: Mika, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed.

Justin to Mika: Mika, in placing this ring on Kage finger, repeat after me: Kage, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed.

Justin: May you always share with each other the gifts of love – be one in heart and in mind – may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts – love – generosity and kindness.

In as much as Kage and Mika have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith – and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring – are now joined.

You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend.

What – therefore – Lord Death has joined together – let no man put asunder.

And so, by the power vested in me by Death City, the DWMA and Almighty Lord Death, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth.

You may now kiss the bride

Normal POV

Their kiss was short but passionate, during the reception Black Star was acting like an idiot. Then Soul stood up and made a toast.

"To the newest couple and Grimm Reaper and Death Scythe combo. Now let have our happy couple get on the dance floor for their first dance." They stepped on to the dance floor and danced the night away having the time of their life.


End file.
